


The Long Road Home

by Forever_Cynical



Series: The Wedding Confession [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mentions Regina/Robin, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma sits in a motel room, miles way from her family and contemplates her confession and the impact it may and has had on the people she loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for the reviews, I have decided to carry it on. Please be nice :) Reviews always welcome.

Emma sat in the motel room staring at her mobile. It had been nearly three weeks since she had left. She scrolled through the multiple texts from Snow and David asking if she was okay and to contact them as soon as possible. She had texts from Henry saying he missed her and that he hoped she would return home to them all soon. Nothing from Regina. She didn't even know if Henry had told her she had left. She wonders what she and Robin are doing right now. She wonders if she has shown Robin the the note. She doubts he would be pleased with the confession. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt. She doesn't want Regina and Robin to argue over this, over what they are going to do about her. The tears fall freely. She never planned on telling Regina, it all just seemed to spill out of her. She has felt raw ever since the darkness has left her body. She has always had trouble with her emotions. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. She lay back on the crappy motel bed and stared at the clock next to it. 22:00. She would try and get some sleep and then go from there. She prayed for a good dream. 

She awoke to her phone flashing and vibrating on the table. Sighing, she looked at it expecting to see more calls from Snow and David. She was greeted to multiple unread texts from Henry and a few missed calls. She shot up immediately, it was too late for Henry to be trying to contact her. Something must be wrong she thought. She dialled his number without reading the text messages.

"Ma?" She heard the surprise in his voice. 

"Henry." She swallowed. "Whats going on its 2AM, its too late for you to be up. Is everything okay?" 

"Ma..its Mom." Emma's stomach dropped. "I'm guessing you didn't read my texts?"

"No sorry, I saw all of your calls and I panicked, whats up with Regina?" She asked. 

"Robin left her a couple of days ago Mom. She sat me down today to tell me. He came over and collected Roland and his stuff. She's pretty upset, Ma." Henry sighed. "I needed to wait until she went to sleep to try and contact you." 

"Shi..oh wow, Kid. What happened?" Emma asked placing her head in her free hand. 

"I don't know, Ma. Mom won't say, she's just been crying a lot and baking apple pies. Though Robin did say something to me when I saw him leaving." Henry grew quiet. 

"Henry, what did he say?" Emma asked cautiously. 

"He told me to ask you, Ma." Henry stated. "Ma, whats going on? Why did you leave? Where the hell are you?" 

"Language Henry." Emma warned. "I'm in a motel a couple of miles away from town. I just needed some space, okay?" 

"Screw that, Mom. I saw you at Robin and Mom's wedding. What is going on?" Henry said angrily, his voice raising. 

"Henry please, you're going to wake up your Mom." Emma begged. 

"What do you care, you just packed your stuff and left us behind!" He yelled. 

"Henry Daniel Mills, who on earth are you yelling at a 2 o'clock in the morning!" Emma froze at the voice that entered the conversation. 

"No one, Mom." Henry answered, the anger gone out of his voice. 

"Henry." Regina said calmly. "Phone, now." 

She heard Henry pass the phone to Regina and she held her breath. She heard Henry's door shut softly and she could hear Regina walking into her bedroom and shutting the door, not before locking it. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might break for her chest. She hadn't been this nervous in a long time. She could hear Regina breathing into the phone. Emma wanted to say something but she couldn't bring her voice to leave her throat. 

"Miss Swan." The words were void of emotion and Emma's heart broke. 

"Madam Mayor." Emma said back quietly. 

"How are you, Emma?" Regina asked casually. 

"I'm okay, you?" Emma asked. 

"My husband left me." Regina sighed. "I've been better." 

"Regina, fuck, I'm so sor.." 

"Don't Emma." Regina implored. "Don't apologise to me." 

"I didn't mean for him to leave you." Emma replied. 

"I know you didn't, Emma." Regina sighed into the phone. "I told myself that when I spoke you, I would scream and shout. I can't bring myself to do it. I'm very upset, Emma. My heart hurts." 

"Regina." Emma whispered. 

"Where are you, Miss Swan? How could you leave like that? Just write me a note saying, nice wedding but it appears I've fallen in love with you but I'm going now bye?" Regina's voice cracked. "How could you do this to me?" 

"I saw you. I saw him pull you in, heard you say I do and I wished it were me, Regina. Hook's hands felt wrong on me. All I wanted was you. I wanted to be the one tucking that one stray piece of hair behind your ear. I..Regina I love you. You're my Queen. I'd follow you anywhere and everywhere and all I want is your happiness and I wanted nothing more than for it to be with me. All I've done is fuck it all up." Emma sobbed, crying once more. 

"Emma." Regina said softly. "Don't cry." 

"How are you being so calm, so nice to me." Emma cried harder. 

"Emma, please come home." Regina implored. "Please come home to us, your family. We're waiting for you." 

"I can't." Emma shook her head. 

"You can, Miss Swan." Emma sniffed as Regina comforted her. "Come home to us, we will not abandon you, Emma. We still want you, we will always want you, you are our family."

"Regina.." Emma began. 

"Your parents are so worried, Emma. Come home to us. We will talk then, as Henry told you, I have been baking and you never could resist a slice of my apple pie." Regina let out a small laugh. "I have to go Emma...please come home." 

The phone went silent. Emma stared as Henry's name disappeared off her screen. She dropped back on the bed and closed her eyes. She needed to get some more sleep. 

Tomorrow she would be heading home. 

 

To be continued. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina contemplates the choices she has made and the heartbreak she has caused and faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be a lot easier to read for you guys now!

She sipped her coffee and stared out of the front window of the house. She wondered what Robin was doing. She wondered if he was missing her, if he was cursing her or wanting her. She supposed she didn't really have the right to wonder about him, not anymore. She thought about her and Emma's call in the early hours of the morning. She knew Emma was sorry. She even understood Emma's desperation to tell her. She knew she had made her choice the moment that Robin had asked if she loved Emma more and she had told the truth, she did love her more. The love she had for Emma had been the final straw for herself and Robin. He had returned briefly to collect Roland and the rest of his belongings. He would be living in the cabin in the woods. He had told her that he would always love her but that he deserved more than being second best. She had agreed with him. She just wanted him to be happy. She knew it wouldn't be fair to ask him to stay. In a way she thinks he understood what she was going through. When they both believed that Marion had returned, he had debated about what to do. He loved both of them. He had chosen Marion to give Roland a family, out of duty and most importantly out of love. Marion was his true love and yes she was his soulmate but he and Marion were meant to be long before she and Robin had started out on their story together. 

The knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. She sighed, there was no doubt in her mind that this had to be Snow and David. They had come round every single day since she had been back to ask if Emma had returned or if she had spoken to them. She had no idea what to tell them. Should she admit that she had heard from Emma? Should she keep it from them? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening up the door. She blinked when she saw the person standing in from her. Their eyes tired from lack of sleep. 

"Robin?" Regina let the breath she had been holding go. 

"Everyone keeps asking me what happened. Some people are asking if the spell you had me under has finally broken."  He cleared his throat. "I don't know what to say to them, Regina."

"Do you want to come in?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"No thank you." He looked at his wife. "I'm afraid If I walk through the door I may never leave. This hurts, Regina."

"I know, I'm so sorry Robin." She whispered, looking away from him. 

"You know, do you?" He sneered. "You're hurt too are you?" He laughed harshly. ""Is she upstairs in our bed right now, Regina, has she returned to your loving arms?' 

"Robin!" Regina spat, standing to face him head on. "As I have previously said, one love does not cancel the other. I have never cheated on you. Emma is not upstairs!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just fell in love with someone else!" He slammed his hand against the door frame. "And I found out after a week of holding you in my arms as my wife. After making love to you to you for most of the week"

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Robin. I didn't plan for you this to happen!" Regina snarled. "You decided to leave, I didn't force you."

"You didn't force me?" Robin raged. "You admitted you loved someone more. I would spend every god damn night wondering if you were thinking of her. Regina if you truly love me. You wouldn't have married me while loving some else, especially since you love her more." 

"I do love you, Robin." Regina exclaimed. "How dare you assume that I would be so desperate and callous to just have you warm my bed until Emma Swan realised that she loved me." Regina's eyes flashed with anger. "You returned to Marion, you slept with me while you were with her. I am aware that she wasn't in fact Marion but you didn't know that at the time. I watched you. I waited, I longed for you. I supported you. All while Emma stood by me and waited for me." Regina went on. "You do realise Robin, that you justify your love for me on the fact I've changed. Emma found a way to love me for my faults, for the Evil Queen who breaks through every now and then. I will always be Regina, I will always be the Evil Queen. I will always love you, Robin. You are my soulmate." 

It grew silent. Robin stared at his wife, whose eyes glistened with tears. On some level he knew Regina was right. Robin Hood would never have fallen in love with the Evil Queen. Emma Swan would have tried to save the Queen from herself. He sighed and looked away. Emma Swan had changed everything. Regina wiped her eyes and looked at robin.   
"I know you love me, Regina." Robin admitted. "I hope you're happy with the saviour."  
"Robin.." Regina began.

"It would be foolish of you not to at least try with her. This would all have been for nothing if you don't." Robin interrupted. "Maybe we are soul mates, maybe we shouldn't have trusted pixie dust. Maybe, the curse changed it all. We were never supposed to be in this world. If the curse hadn't of been enacted, you and Emma would never have..fallen in love." Robin turned away from Regina. "I really hope this was all worth it. Tell Swan, whenever she returns, that if she comes near me..I will drive an arrow through her." He began to walk away from the mansion before turned around one final time. "I'll tell everyone it was mutual, maybe then I'll escape this marriage with my pride at least."

She watched him walk away from her and sniffled, how unsightly she must look for a supposed Queen. She closed the door behind her husband and sank to her knees. She was glad Henry was at school and wouldn't get a chance to see her like this. She didn't know how long she was sat there for. When she heard a knock at her door. She swore to herself that if it was Snow and David come to bother her again she would burn them where they stood, truce or not. Throwing the door open she glared at the second visiter of the day. 

"Hello Regina." Regina sighed loudly. 

"Hello, Ms Swan." She stepped out of the way of the entrance. "Would you like to come inside for some apple cider?"

"I would love to." Emma smiled slightly and entered the property. Regina stared outside and let the first smile slide onto her face and then closed the door. 

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina are reunited for the first time since Regina's wedding and Emma's confession.

Her heart was going to explode. Emma was sure of it. Regina was stood in front of her, pouring out apple cider. She looked beautiful. White cashmere sweater, denim jeans, her hair trailing past her shoulders. Emma looked down at her own outfit. Red leather jacket, tank top and of course jeans. Regina always looked beautiful, always looked so regal. She watched the former Queen look up at her, she watched her eye brow arch as she began to smirk. The saviour blushed and reached out to take the cider from Regina's hand as she quickly walked into the sitting room as Regina followed. She sat down on the couch as Regina sat to face her in the chair apposite. It was very reminiscent to Emma of the first time they had met. She winced, hopefully it would go better than that. She gulped down the drink before placing it on the table under a coaster. Regina was staring at her, obviously waiting for her to say something. 

"I umm.. drove past Robin." Emma started, as Regina put down her drink and sighed. "He glared."

"You were expecting a friendly wave maybe?" Regina laughed coldly. "He was here a while ago."

"Oh, well no, obviously." Emma stated awkwardly. "I fucked up."

"We both did, dear." Regina shook her head before hesitating. "You realise, I love him, Emma?"

"Yes." She whispered, eyes filling with tears. "I'll talk to him, Regina. I'll tell him its my fault, he shouldn't leave because of me. You guys are meant to be, I should never have confessed, it was a stupid idea."

"Emma, do shut up." Regina pinched the bridge of her noise in irritation as Emma continued. 

"This is all because of me." Emma wiped her eyes. "Not much of a saviour am I?"

"Do you honestly believe he just left because of the letter?" Regina enquired. 

"Why else would he leave?" She asked. "He loves you, you love him. You're...meant to be. Happy endings." 

"And what of you and Captain Guyliner?" Regina laughed. "You're his happy ending."

"Yes." Emma nodded. "I can't stay with him. I love Hook..but he is not my happy ending." 

"You love him though?" Regina looked down and began to fiddle with the bottom of her sweater.  

"He's a good guy, well he can be when he wants to." She began. "But you, are the only happy ending I want." 

The room went silent. Regina wouldn't look her in the eyes. She was looking everywhere but Emma. Emma considered getting up and going, Regina didn't love her. She had told her she was in love with Robin. This was all she needed to know. She watched Regina sigh and get up. This was it. Regina was going to lead Emma to the door and tell her to leave. She was frozen as she watched Regina move around the coffee table to sit down next to her. She grabbed Emma's hand. The blondes eyes went wide as she looked at the hand to back up to Regina. Her Queen was smiling. 

"You're a fool, Emma Swan." Emma was about to protest when she felt Regina's soft lips on hers. Regina grabbed the blonde's leather jacket and pulled her closer. Emma moaned and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. She couldn't believe it. She was kissing Regina. Regina was kissing her. The Saviour was kissing the Evil Queen. She felt Regina pull away and opened her eyes. The Queen was staring at her. 

"You kissed me." Emma stated. 

"Yes, dear." Regina nodded, smiling. 

"Why did you kiss me?" Emma said confused. 

"Miss Swan." Regina cleared her throat. "You were incredibly careless leaving that note. I know things have been odd since you have returned from being the dark one. You have caused a lot of damage in my life. " Emma looked away. "You saved me, Emma Swan. So I saved you. I saved you because I love you." 

Emma's head shot back up to look at Regina. She had said she loved her. There was so many things that Emma wanted to say. So many things she wanted to ask but nothing would leave her mouth. Emma caught the smirk on the Queen's lips. She was enjoying having made Emma speechless. Emma smirked back. The saviour brought her hand up to Regina's chin. She pulled the Queen forward and their lips once again met. The kiss was all fire. She felt Regina wrap her arms around her neck. She was making out with Regina. She was making out on a couch like a teenager, with Regina Mills. Mayor Regina Mills. Queen Regina. 

"Miss Swan." She felt Regina move away from her slightly. "Please stop thinking so loudly."

"You're kissing me, you just said you loved me, theres a lot to think about." She pulled away from Regina and smiled. 

"You're right." She watched Regina's smile drop from her face. 

"You're married." Emma noted.

"I'm aware of that." Regina spat. "Do you think I've forgotten?"

"No." Emma protested. "I just..what are we going to do?"

"Well." Regina sipped some more cider. "Robin's left me, as you know. He's left me because I love you." 

"I'm sorry." Emma sighed. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"I'm not." Regina assured. "It wasn't fair of me to marry a man when I loved someone else. He every right to leave me." 

"Regina.." Emma began. 

"No, Emma." She interrupted. "I understand this will be hard. I'm not expecting us to be walking through Storybrooke holding hands and giggling. We have other people to think about first. Henry, Robin, Guyliner and your parents." 

"Henry will be fine, my parents should be since they're always on at me about finding true love." Emma observed, Regina rolling her eyes and shook her head at her. "Hook and Robin...we'll break their hearts."

"Indeed." Regina agreed. "You need to speak to him, Emma."

"I will." Emma watched Regina arch an eyebrow. "I will, Regina." 

"This town isn't always about true love, Emma." Regina brought Emma's hand to her mouth and laid a soft kiss upon it. "Not all of them will be happy that two women, namely the Saviour and the Evil Queen found love." 

"But.." Emma looked frustrated. 

"They come from an old world, Emma." Regina smiled sadly at the woman in front of her. "This is going to be very hard."

A silence fell upon them again. Emma laid her head on Regina's shoulder. She could feel Regina rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand. She knew sadness and anger awaited them. Henry would be confused. He wouldn't understand where this all had come from. He'd have to adjust to a hell of a lot. Emma closed her eyes. She knew he would eventually get over the shock and support them. He would want them to be happy. Her parents would eventually do the same. Hook...wouldn't give her up without a fight, he would be hurt and angry. He would have every right to be angry with her. Every right to hate her. Robin already did hate her. She had seen the heartbreak and anger in his glare. Another upheaval for Roland too.  

"Do you really regret writing the letter?" She heard Regina asked. 

"No." Emma answered, smiling slightly. "Right now there is now where I would rather be." 

"Me either." Regina smiled. "Me either." 

To be continued...


End file.
